


triangles on you

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Not beta'd we die like august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: Kazunari discovers he has moles that form the shape of a triangle on his neck and upon showing his boyfriend, the hunt for more triangle marks on his body begins.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 21





	triangles on you

**Author's Note:**

> "dang sigal u really on a roll with posting lately"
> 
> i know right, thank u a3
> 
> Happy belated 3/1, but also happy 3/3 day? Since MI-sumi and MI-yoshi have the characters for "three" in it lol

Washing his hands in the bathroom sink, Kazunari looks at the mirror, and raises an eyebrow to himself, something catching his eye, so he tilts his head this way and that, exposing his long neck. 

“Huh. I never noticed this before.”

Wiping his hands, he then brings his fingers up, tracing the moles on his neck. One, two, three moles. But that wasn’t what he noticed, no, he’s always seen those but what he had noticed was the _shape_ those three moles made.

A triangle.

Two sit on top of each other and one sits just a little further away, just past his adam’s apple. He laughs, tracing the shape over and over. “Oh, Sumi is gonna love this!” 

He quickly and skillfully takes a photo and sends it to Misumi through LIME. 

_Lookie what I found! Am I good at triangle hunting yet, Sumi?_ △△△

The blond hits “send” and not even thirty seconds later does Kazunari receive a response.

_Oowwaa! Kazu has a triangle on his neck!!! I need to see it myself!!!_

Kazunari runs out the bathroom, earning an angry ‘ _don’t run in the dorm!’_ from a passing Sakyo and he slows down just a bit as to not to anger the yakuza and instead he power walks to Misumi and Kumon’s shared room. He knocks and Misumi opens it, throwing himself onto the blond man, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“Woah, Sumi!”

“Kazu!”

Kazunari laughs and returns the tight hug. He opens his eyes and looks around the room. “Where’s Kumopi?” 

Misumi tightens his hold before pulling away. “He went out with Azami and Shifuto and Madoka! He’ll be back late! Come on! Lemme see the triangle!”

“Haha, okay, Sumi! Let me in the room first, though?”

Quickly leading Kazunari by the hand into the room and closing the door, Kazunari tilts his head, pulls down the collar of his shirt to expose his neck, and Misumi quickly closes in on it.

“Uwaa! It’s a triangle!” He pokes at it and traces it over like Kazunari had done not even five minutes prior and Kazunari giggles at the touch. “I knew Sumi would like it!” 

“Mmhm! This makes Kazu even more super extra special!” Misumi’s face gets closer and closer to Kazunari’s neck and his hot breath sends a shiver down Kazunari’s spine.

Kazunari blushes from the distance and the compliment and moves his hands to Misumi’s arms, unsure of where to place them as Misumi is still looking at the triangle on his neck.

“Mmhm. This makes Kazu _really_ special~”

Kazunari tries to look at Misumi to clarify what the lilac haired man had meant but Misumi quickly moves in to bite the blond’s neck.

“Ah!”

Misumi bites him three times, one for each mole before licking the shape with his tongue. 

The lilac haired man pulls away, his golden eyes boring into Kazunari’s bright green eyes.

“I wanna know if there’s any more triangles I haven’t found yet on my very special Kazu~”

Kazunari gulps and nods. “Okay, Sumi.”

Misumi dives into licking Kazunari’s neck again, one hand taking off the blond’s hat and throwing it to the side while the other reaches under Kazunari’s button shirt to touch his waist. Kazunari tightens his hold on Misumi’s arms when he feels the lilac haired man bite hard into his neck again, his breathing becoming heavy.

Kazunari finally moves his hands to grab Misumi’s jersey, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, and moves his hands to under his hooded shirt, feeling the distinct abdominal muscles move under his hand. Misumi makes a little noise when he feels Kazunari pass his nipple and grinds his hips onto the blond’s, making him release a small breath of air.

“Sumi…”

“Kazu, couch.”

“Mhmm.”

Grabbing both of Kazunari’s hands into his own, Misumi leads Kazunari to the couch and lays him there. He looks at Kazunari’s reddening marks on his neck and smiles. “Kazu, the red triangle looks good on you.”

Kazunari raises an eyebrow. “Red triangle?”

“Mmhm. Here,” he points to a mark on his neck where the moles are, “here,” he points to another, “and here,” he points to the last, where it sits by Kazunari’s adam’s apple. He traces it, connecting the dots, "it makes a triangle~"

“O-oh.” 

He leans over to Kazunari’s ear and his voice deepens, similar to what he uses for Captain Sky, one of his favorite voices to use against Kazunari. “And I’m going to find every triangle on your body today, Ka-zu-na-ri~” 

Kazunari releases a visible shiver and Misumi leans over to messily kiss his boyfriend, while Kazunari wraps his arms around Misumi's neck. Misumi grinds his crotch against Kazunari's and the blond man releases heavy breaths against the other's mouth.

Misumi pulls away, still grinding while he undoes Kazunari's buttons on his shirt, takes off his own and then places his hands on Kaznunari's bare waist. 

"Oh? Kazu, guess what?"

The blond opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and looks at his boyfriend who hasn't stopped grinding. "W-what is it, Sumi?" 

Misumi lifts a finger to Kazunari's chest and then downwards, to the side, and back up and Kazunari releases a weak laugh from the ticklish feeling, as his mind is still only processing the pleasure from the grinding.

"I found another triangle, and I'm gonna make it mine~"

Without letting Kazunari respond, he shifts his body weight off the blond's crotch to bite the other three moles he found on Kazunari's torso and Kazunari reflexively reaches for Misumi's lilac locks, tangling his fingers in them.

Misumi makes a small noise and reaches down to undo Kazunari's shorts, pushing them down all the way along with his underwear, releasing Kazunari's hardened member. Kazunari shudders the cool air hitting his hot dick and Misumi moves himself lower to the blond's legs.

"Oooh, I'm finding lots of triangles today, Kazu! And this one is a biiig one!" 

He immediately reaches down to bite beneath the blond's belly button, then down to his inner thigh and then to the outer thigh, Kazunari groaning with each bite.

"S-Sumi, you're so good at h-hunting," says the blond between breaths. 

Misumi comes up from leaving a mark near Kazunari's belly button and smiles widely to the man beneath him. "It's because you helped me find them that I'm good at it! Thank you, Kazu!" He kisses his boyfriend deeply before moving back down to his lower half.

"And this is my thank you~" he takes Kazunari's hard member into his hand and begins to suck, enthusiasm filling his movements. 

Gasping for air, Kazunari reaches his hand out again to tangle his fingers into Misumi's hair and tugs to make the man moan and increase his pace. 

He tugs a few more times and Misumi sucks _hard_ , causing Kazunari to spill hot and thick into his mouth. "A-ah. Sumi, you-" 

Misumi reaches into his own pants and pulls out his own dick, moving himself up to hover over Kazunari's torso, his strong thighs keeping him up from having to sit his weight on Kazunari as he pumps his member in front of the blond's face, soon quickly coming on his mouth and chin.

Misumi comes down to kiss Kazunari with his cum filled mouth and they both moan as their tongues reach to taste each other in a heated kiss.

Pulling away to get a full breath of air, Kazunari places both hands on Misumi's cheeks, wiping away some cum that ended up smearing on him while making out. "So, Sumi, did you find all the triangles?"

Misumi looks at him lovingly before his eyes sharpen into something _dangerous_.

"Actually, Kazu," he grabs Kazunari by the shoulders and flips him over, his chest pressed against the couch and leans over to his ear like he had done earlier. "I haven't checked the back yet." 

Kazunari gulps and shudders, a teasing smile soon taking over his lips. "Okay, Sumi, have fun hunting."

\-----

"Suuuumiiiiiii."

Kazunari covers his face with his hands.

"Suuuuumiiiiiii. We're soo duuumb. I can't believe this."

"What is it, Kazu?" Misumi looks up from tracing Kazunari's moles that he found on the other man's chest and looks at his boyfriend's distressed expression.

"We're supposed to go to the beach tomorrow!"

"Yeah! I know!"

"The! Beach!" Kazunari sounds even more distressed with each passing word and Misumi has a hard time understanding why.

"Yeah? And?"

Kazunari points to his body, red splotches covering the surface, all in the shapes of triangles. "I'm covered in hickeys!" 

Three seconds pass and Misumi finally understands.

"Oh." 

"Oooh, what do I do! Azamin will totes kill me if I use too much make-up and the guys will find it weird if I wear pants- oh! Maybe I can wear one of those surfing swim suits! The one piece! That'll solve it! But that means I'm gonna have to be super fast about buying it-"

"Does that mean I can leave more triangles on you, Kazu?" Misumi asks, all too innocent for the act that is causing Kazunari distress.

Kazunari looks fondly over to his boyfriend and smiles. "Mmmm…. Maybe after the beach. I'll totes make it worth your wait, though~"

Misumi hugs his boyfriend and gives him a kiss. 

"You're my favorite triangle, Kazu!"

"Hehe, and you're mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sorta abrupt ending, i couldn't think of anything else lol
> 
> I wrote this because a year-ish ago i discovered i had a triangle on *my* neck so i wanted to write something kazumisu based off it lol (it's not really projecting, is it?)
> 
> Also something i noticed because I'm not used to writing nsfw things is that i been using the same things in each of those fics (blow jobs/come sharing/come kisses) . i guess it's become a staple oops. I'll try to get better at it aha
> 
> find me avoiding hw and yelling about a3 @ darkslayertier on twitter


End file.
